Not Like Me
Not Like Me is the 15th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Check! 2x Nobody burn them blocks like-a we Nobody bust them heads like-a we Nobody could outshine we Tha whole cmr, cmr family wayne Look, it's little rhymecholy Legendary like bob marley 17 ward superstar, feel me I tell ya, shorty million dollar, nigga Don't test, 'cause lil' shorty is a rider, nigga Got my click behind me.. every step of tha way Hit your wards, with tha pump, with your chest and your face I'm a bloodhound... I ain't lyin', I'm thugged out! I'm from uptown... and that ain't no beverly hills You wan' know what that be like? well, curiousity kills Send chills up my trigga finger, blast tha dummy 'Specially if it's a drought, I got ta have tha money Take tha hit, even if it's below tha average money Got to make it through tha week, and feed my family uppy I'm just a lil' thug, what Belt-buckle fall down to my cuffs, what And police don't even matter, they can suck what Tha price right if I catch ya slippin', nigga, what what.. what Chorus Nobody burn them blocks like-a we (nawww) Nobody bust them heads like-a we (hmmmm) Nobody could outshin we Tha whole cmr, cmr family (babywhat!) (pap. for real!) (≪i>babywhat! what!)nobody burn them blocks like-a we (pap. nawww) Nobody bust them heads like-a we (baby say it, say it) (pap. hmmmm) Nobody could outshine we Tha whole cmr, cmr family (for real!!) fresh Eeh, what, what What, you got a (?), 'cause of tha threats that you sendin' me? Lil' boy, I got so much money, I know who killed kennedy I hear you tellin' people 'bout tha people you done But look, everytime I brought me to ya, you all about fun What made you bring a knife to a gun fight... now that's not right! Why your bitch-ass even showed up tonight? Nigga, we use ta kick it like tai bo I don't know.. what made you go sideshow, turn jive whore Kickin', trifling, dirty, and low We use ta split chicken.. ride ta texas and back I drive tha rental car while you drive tha cadillac Shakin' like a pair of hot dice Doin' 55, duckin' feds, law enforcement, and police Niggas turn like fake gold.. sell they soul Treat'cha like chicago in tha winter: ice cold! 9-Karat 44's, and calicos Keep a clean nose And tight teflon bullet-proof clothes Chorus Nobody burn them blocks like-a we (b.g. what? what?) Nobody bust (stop!) them heads like-a we (what? what?) Nobody could (stop!) outshine (stop!) we (what?) Tha whole cmr (what?), cmr (what?) family (what?) (pap. uh-huhh!) Nobody burn them blocks (stop!) like-a we (stop!) (pap. nawww) (≪i>b.g. what? what?) Nobody bust them heads (stop!) like-a we (stop!) (pap. hmmmm) (≪i>b.g. what? what?) Nobody could (stop!) outshine (stop!) we (what?) Tha whole cmr (what?), cmr (stop!) family (stop!) (pap. for real!!) Baby Nigga outta line, get smoked I don't kidd, or joke Fuckin' with my b.g., off top I'm goin' broke I don't play with these niggas I get.. low down and dirty And have niggas' brains coverin' tha ground I'm tha number-one stunter, you don't want my trouble I'll have four niggas in your hood in my hummer I'm from back in tha game, but ain't a damn thing change B.g. Ya get a whole thing for ten, nigga, tha price tha same Baby My money long, but it don't run with tha airport I just bought a hotel cash money resort Hos love my grill, hos love my crib B.g. These hos just love tha way that.. baby live Baby But I'm a thug-ass nigga, arms full of some taps Got a cash money millionaires 'cross my back You don't want funk with me.. I don't think you do, nigga B.g. We'll put ten-a-piece on your whole crew Baby What! 4x out begins in 4th